Primal Instict
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: Sam has no soul, he has basic needs and primal instincts. Sex, food, drink, and sleep. That's all he needs, no moral dilemmas need apply. So getting sex due to extortion is certainly not something he's against.


Storms had been racking the night sky for the past three days, there was no denying it. If Sam hadn't already lived through one apocalypse he might think this was it, but it was just that time of the year. It also seemed to be the time of the year that Dean would ignore him and once again do things behind his back or rather do them without him. Dean was at Bobby's discussing things about Crowley and Sam had not been invited or rather was denied the right to go. All because Sam didn't seem to understand the difference between wrong and right so long as it got the job done.

Shacked up in the hotel room alone, he'd grown bored of picking up the random waitress and the random bar bunny. In fact, he'd not had anyone in his room all day and he was in fact watching one of the many Casa Erotica's they had listed on their viewing list. Beer bottle in one hand, remote in the other, this stuff didn't really do it for him anymore. Girls were starting to become bland and monotonous he needed a change. The fact that he couldn't go hunting till Dean came back had him a bit antsy and he needed to do something with his hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He stared at the television, taking a swig from the neck of his beer bottle and sighing.

The girl on the screen was a bad faker, even as the dude turned her onto her stomach and started fucking her from behind she was not convincing.

"Fuck her in the ass that'll make her really scream," Sam commented as he took another swig.

"Sam?" A gruff voice questioned from the corner of the room.

Castiel was standing there looking a bit confused, not even glancing to the television though it was rather loud and the girl was moaning and cursing like it was no ones business. Instead his blue eyes were trained to Sam awaiting an explanation as to why he was called here.

If he had had a soul, Sam would have reacted embarrassingly to being caught watching porn, but no he didn't seem to care at all. He placed his beer on the nightstand and stood up, leaving the movie on and clearing his throat. Wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, he was pretty much naked all other places. Tattoo dark on his left breast, he ran fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Is there any word from Dean? I hate that the two of you keep me out of everything," Sam said as he stepped closer to Cas.

It seemed like Castiel didn't want to be too close to him because the angel stepped passed him, stepping closer to the bed and turning around to look at Sam. Still, impassive and unbothered by the fact that now the girl on the television was sucking her partners dick rather sloppily and loudly. Never mind the sound of flesh on flesh every time she was slapped by his cock. It was background noise in their staring game.

"No, Sam. You have to be patient, this won't just go away. Your soul is locked down there with Lucifer and Michael."

"I get that. But I'm tired of being treated like an animal."

"You are an animal without your soul. Just instinct, no morale."

"I'm just an animal?"

"Basically, yes."

"You don't have a soul, you're not an animal."

"And I am not mortal, I'm ethereal. I'm divine, I have my grace. That is my guiding light. A human without their soul is just a monkey with a brain, literally."

"Are you calling me a monkey?"

"No, Sam," Castiel said with an almost tired shrug. "You are just not as human as you should be. That's all. You run on primal instinct."

"So you're telling me that my main focuses will be food, sleep, and sex."

"Yes, those are all primal."

"Ah," Sam let out with a nod.

He reached at a white stick at his ear, pulling it down and staring at the cigarette for a moment. No he didn't smoke, he'd actually used the excuse of needing a cigarette to get a girl to talk to him. Now he had it, but for totally different reasons. Sam took the lighter from his pocket, lighting the end of the cigarette he took a single drag till the cherry was burning red hot. Exhaling the smoke he watched it spiral up and around the room for a moment before his hazel eyes moved to Castiel. Cigarette held between his index and middle fingers, eying the angel for a moment before he grinned.

"You don't smoke, Sam."

"I know."

"Then what are you-"

Before Castiel could finish his statement he watched Sam flick the cigarette onto the carpeted floor where the cherry seemed to ignite a flame. The flame danced quickly into a ring of fire that completely encircled the bed, trapping the angel behind the dancing flames. Castiel looked confused for a moment, but that expression soon bled into disbelief as he looked up at Sam.

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"I'm feeling like a bit of an animal," Sam said with a devious smirk.

"Let me out of here," Castiel demanded, well aware that the oil burning around him would not grant him safe passage so long as it was still burning.

"No. You want to act like I'm an animal, I'm feeling a bit primal. Sex is a bit boring these days. Do you have idea how boring girls can be? They are so easy," Sam laughed to himself. "They just lay down for it. A pretty smile, a wink, a nice word and they're on their backs with their legs spread faster than Dean can inhale a piece of pie. It's pathetic."

"I don't understand what that has to do with me."

"You know, I've had sex with a werewolf before right? I figure the more supernatural a partner the more challenging and fun it is. It was pretty invigorating thinking she could turn at any time and kill me. I don't know why. I guess I'm a sadist."

"Sam, let me go."

"No. I don't think I will. Until…"

"Until what?"

"Just give me what I want, Castiel. Just let me get my fill and I'll let you go after and you can return to your war and chasing after my brother. I promise not to tell if you don't tell."

Castiel could hear his heart thudding in his ears, the first time there was a slight pang of fear in him when it came to Sam. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that Sam was serious about this and he cleared his throat before nodding.

"Fine."

Sam smirked as soon as Castiel gave in, though he didn't move from where he was standing. "Strip."

"What?"

"You know, take off your clothes. I want to see what I'm working with."

There was no helping the frustration that moved over Castiel's face, but he looked down at the dancing flames and knew there was only one way out. His hands pulled at the navy tie, getting it undone and pulling it over his head before tossing it aside along with his trench coat shortly after. He could feel Sam's eyes on him, it made him shutter as he undid his pants and pushed them down along with is boxers. Shirt tails and dress jacket long enough to hide anything from view as he stood there half naked.

"I can't seem much," Sam deadpanned with a slight frown on his face.

Castiel muttered under his breath as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it aside with his trench coat only to painstakingly undo every button of his shirt. The porn music in the background striking a mood in the room as once again the poor girl was getting undressed to be fucked like the hooker she was. Castiel found himself currently relating to her as he finally shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it aside. So he was left there standing in the nude, looking a bit disturbed by the fact that Sam was looking him over. It was more probing than having Sam actually touching him and doing a cavity search and yet Cas found himself aroused by it. The intensity with which Sam looked at him had his heart thudding heavily and his skin tingling with excitement.

Sam didn't say anything that he may or may not have been thinking. Approval or disapproval, it didn't pass his lips or move onto his features. Instead, he hopped over the ring of fire to get closer to Castiel. Shoving the angel onto the bed, Sam wasted no time in slipping out of his sweat pants and crawling over the angel.

Straddling his lap, Sam pinned Castiel to the bed not really listening to his incessant whimpers and pleas for this not to happen. His mouth was saying no, but his body was asking for more. The way it arched under his lips as he kissed down the center of Cas' chest and the fact that the angels cock was hard and he'd not even touched it yet. Let him say no, his body was arching and rocking up into Sam's abdomen wantonly.

But the angel was pinned to the bed, arms over his head and back arched off the mattress at a rather painful angle. Sam's lips pressed over his chest and down the center of his body before his mouth found Castiel's nipple. Biting, tugging and sucking at the little bud he couldn't help but smirk when Cas moaned and bucked beneath him.

Bare bodies married together for a moment as Sam continued to tease the other man with gentle bites and soft kisses along his chest. Finally though, he took both of the angels wrists into one of his hands so to keep them over his head while his free hand moved down to his hip. Gripping harshly so to keep him in place, Sam shifted so that he was no longer straddling and instead was forcing his way between Cas' thighs.

There was a bit of a struggle as Castiel tried to keep his thighs together but Sammy had almost painfully forced them apart as his hand gripped at the others thigh rather harshly. Prying legs apart till he could fit easily between them, his own hard cock pressed teasingly against parted mounds causing Cas to squirm and whimper.

Sam's grip on the angels wrists was severe that he was leaving bruises on the others skin already, fingertips visible on the skin as red blotches from where Cas tried to fight but couldn't get free. Spitting into his palm, Sam smeared the liquid over his cock only to take hold of his hip and hold him in place. Hips pushed forward against ringed muscle and the pressure it provided, growling as he finally got just the head in and felt Cas kicking and squirming in pain beneath him.

Moments passed as Sam gave Castiel some time to adjust to him though he didn't give him enough because as soon as he started rocking his hips he was moaning in pain. It didn't matter, the need and desire for release was far too great for him to give much though to the aches and pains that the angel was enduring. It would stop hurting, sooner or later.

Where Cas felt pain, Sam was feeling pleasure from the tightness of him. Thrusting into him and pulling out before thrusting in again, he felt his cock throb harshly within constricting walls. Hips driving forward finally releasing the others wrists so that his hand could prop him up some. The small of his back off the mattress, the new angle was far more satisfying for the both of them because now with each thrust Sam was hitting the angels prostate.

He groped at the others cock, stroking and pumping it in time with each thrust into him. Castiel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, groans leaving him and all his self control and the fact that he'd not wanted this at the beginning were forgotten. Pleasure ricocheted up his spine each time their hips met with a lewd smack or slap.

Castiel pulled at Sam's hair trying to get him down, but Sam fought against the tugging refusing to give into the kiss that was being asked of him. In fact, he pulled back and nearly straightened up as he forced himself as deep as he could possibly get. The angel nearly choked on the breath he had been taking as the pleasure sparked at the base of his spine. Sweat forming over their skin, lubricating the bodies that moved together in a synchronized rhythm that kept time with the slap of flesh to flesh and the thud of headboard to wall.

The hand at Cas' hip was once again holding too tight already leaving bruises in the flesh, but neither of them seemed to mind. Sam was hell bent on driving in harder, stroking him faster and Castiel was hell bent on trying to make this last as long as possible. Although his cock and his orgasm were about to betray him as he throbbed within the others hand, weeping precum at this point. So close to the edge he dropped his hands from Sam's hair and gripped the sheets.

It took a lot of self control for Sam to not actually thrust harder, it showed in the strain of his muscles along his back and shoulders as he drove in. Rocking with each movement of Castiel's hips, he used the inertia of the bed bouncing back to help him drive forward once again. He could feel himself throbbing within the angels body, feel the release mounting as it tightened at the base of his back and nearly snapped but he didn't stop.

"Sam…I can't," Castiel was trying to warn him, but Sam continued thrusting relentlessly.

Hips slapping against hips, generic porno music in the background and the dancing flames on the floor casting their entangled shadows on the ceiling and the walls. Jagged angles cut into each of them as they moved so fervently together. Sam stroking faster, unforgiving in wanting the other to come first and in fact was given just want he wanted.

He cried out as if he'd been hurt, but in fact his body was shuddering harshly as released all over Sam's working hand. Throbbing in warm palm, sensitive from the touch he was whimpering because Sam wasn't stopping. No, Sam's attention was not on the hand stroking Castiel it was on the fact that his muscles had tightened around him. That reaction very nearly driving Sam over the edge though he managed to hold on to his rhythm.

Harder and harder, flesh on flesh, cries bouncing off the walls and the soft beat of the porno music drowned out by their soundtrack. The muscles in his back rippled, his hips jerked and his body tightened as he drove in as deep as he could get with a growl before releasing. Hissing as if it hurt, but he shuddered and hips gyrated of their own free will so to completely milk throbbing cock within the angels confines.

The two of them fell together as a sticky, hot mess joined together for a moment longer before Sam unceremoniously pulled out of Castiel, leaving the angel feeling empty. Sam lay beside him on the fullsize bed, the two of them barely fitting there. But they were breathing in unison as their hearts undoubtedly beat at the same tempo as well.

Sam had been watching the shadows of the flames on the ceiling, a smirk on his face before he cleared his throat and sat up. Sweaty and sated, he climbed out of bed and slipped back into his sweatpants. If his roughness and the bruises had not been a sign of how much he didn't see Cas as anything more than a new hole to fuck then it was the fact that he redressed so quickly and stepped out of the fire.

A bit confused, but still breathless Castiel sat up on the bed leaning back against the headboard for support. His blue eyes were shadowy thanks to the dancing light source, but he just stared at Sam as he took another beer from the cooler next to the television which was rolling credits for the shitty porn that Sam had purchased. He merely opened the bottle and took a swig before going over to the spare bed and plopping down on it with remote in hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sam? You said you'd let me go."

"I know and I will."

"Well, why aren't you?"

"I said I would let you go when I'm finished. And I'm not."


End file.
